Heat Eruption
Heat Eruption is a Fire Move Card. Statistics Arcade It is the Tie-attack Move for Fire. *Japanese Kanji: 灼熱火砕 (Burning Pyroclastic) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Usage Condition: This Move sometimes activates when you tie with any button. *Effect: A shower of flaming meteors shoot from a nearby volcano and rain down on your opponent! Availability This card was only available in Japanese version. *Gekizan 3rd Edition (New; 071-炎; featured Abelisaurus) *Kakushin 1st Edition (039-炎; featured Tyrannosaurus versus Corythosaurus) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (040-炎; featured Torvosaurus) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (046-炎; featured Alioramus(?)) *Kakushin 4th Edition (049-炎; Daspletosaurus versus Sauropelta) *Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (029-炎; featured Eocarcharia) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (045-炎; featured Black Tyrannosaurus versus Allosaurus) Heat Eruption Card 3.jpg|Heat Eruption arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Heat Eruption Card 6.gif|Heat Eruption arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Heat Eruption Card 7.gif|Heat Eruption arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Heat Eruption Card 2.jpg|Heat Eruption arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Heat Eruption Card 5.gif|Heat Eruption arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Heat Eruption Card 4.jpg|Heat Eruption arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) Anime *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Sheer (Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) (never used), Ursula (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Mapusaurus (2nd), Terry *First Appearance: Elements of Surprise *Used to Defeat: None (both) *Effect: A shower of flaming meteors rain down on your opponent! When Mapusaurus used this Move, it accidentally caused a nearby volcano to erupt while shooting out the meteors like the arcade version, but when Terry used it, they merely fell from the sky. *Other: Sheer had her Mapusaurus use it against the D-Team in Ancient China, but using it caused the nearby volcano to erupt. After its defeat, the card was reclaimed by the D-Team. Ursula later had Terry use it against Genie, but it was countered by Hydro Cutter. It was Terry's eighth Move Card. Trivia *Artwork from its various arcade cards is seen on the TCG Move Cards Fiery Rage and Volcanic Eruption. *It is the only Fire Move used in the anime which does not include fire coming from the dinosaur's mouth (unless one counts Ultimate Fire, which still features Terry pushing a wall of fire with his mouth). *It was the only new Fire Move of Mesozoic Meltdown to have its anime card image seen, and the third such Fire Move overall. *It is one of the few Move Cards of the Space Pirates' that was used by the D-Team/Alpha Gang after reclaiming it from a dinosaur defeat. The other ones were Hurricane Beat (obtained from Sheer's Megaraptor), Green Impulse (obtained from Foolscap's Shantungosaurus), Anhanguera Dive (obtained from Foolscap's Pachyrhinosaurus), and Hydro Cutter (obtained from Genie), though it's not clear if Terry's Magma Blaster was from Torvosaurus or elsewhere. *Tyrannosaurus' position in the image of the Heat Eruption anime card seems to be the same that is used on the Starter Set's Tyrannosaurus TCG card. *Coincidentally, when Ursula uses the Move, Sheer immediately activates Hydro Cutter using the same animation as when she'd activated Heat Eruption herself. Gallery Heat Eruption (Mapusaurus) 04.jpg|Mapusaurus using Heat Eruption Heat Eruption (Terry) 05.jpg|Terry using Heat Eruption Heat Eruption 1.png|Heat Eruption in the arcade erupting… Heat Eruption 2.png|…and crashing down around Nodosaurus Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:Alpha Gang